Thanksgiving
by BlueSugars
Summary: Her hair was up in her usual ponytail, her cheeks tinted a rosy pink, from the blush or from the cold Wally couldn't tell, and her lips looked soft as velvet. 'She's beautiful', thought Wally. Happy Thanksgiving guys.


Thanksgiving. It was one of Wally's favorite holidays. The weather was chilly but enjoyable and it was just one big feast of delicious food. But most of all he loved the air that hung around everyone, that unmistakable feeling of love and gratefulness. After all that's what Thanksgiving is all about. Uncle Barry was always in a good mood this time of the year and Aunt Iris was an amazing cook, but having them both in his life made it all more special.

The celebration with his family was filled with laughter and lots of conversation, catching up with relatives that they haven't seen in a while. But Wally was really anxious to spend Thanksgiving with his second family, his team. Aunt Iris was a bit sad to see him have to go so soon but she understood that he wanted to spend time with his other loved ones, and so with a kiss on the forehead she ushered him outside and watch him blur into the night as he ran off.

He loved running. It was an unexplainable feeling with him being a speedster. He blurred because of his speed but the world around him was steady as a rock. He didn't miss a single thing that he wouldn't miss if he were at a normal speed. The wind roaring in his ear was not loud; it was comforting, like the strong wind you feel when you roll down the window of a moving car. His feet moved automatically. One in front of the other, he reveled in the way his muscles stretched when he ran. It was almost as if his body needed the running.

The cave came into his view soon and he urged his legs to go faster. He stopped at the Zeta Tube, and he simply walked in. Megan was there, having arrived from the grocery store moments before he did. She set the bag with the sodas down and flew over to hug him. "Happy Thanksgiving Megs" he told her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

He felt nice. This was his family too, and in some ways he was closer to them than he was with most of his biological family. He looked at Megan and smiled, he used to have a crush on her. Used to, that was until he noticed how his heart seemed to call out for a blonde archer. Not Oliver Queen, no. His protégée, Artemis Crock. What he felt when he saw Megan now was pure brotherly love and the protectiveness he got for Artemis and Zatanna as well. They are the only female members of their team, its no wonder that the guys feel a bit more responsible for them. But for Conner and Wally it was stronger than that. When Conner looked at Megan it was impossible not to see the way his blue eyes went from ice to liquid. She melted him, right to his core, and because of her, he had started to be more open about himself. Wally blushed, wondering if it was just as obvious when he looked at Artemis. He cursed himself mentally, of course it is obvious. He turned into goo whenever he thought of her, he could just imagine how it was when he saw her.

"Hey Wally." came a voice from the right. It was Conner; he was wearing his brown jacket. Megan flew over and pecked Conner's lips before flying off inside.

"Hey man." said Wally, following Conner who had picked up the grocery bag and had begun carrying it inside.

When they entered Wally felt the warm feeling on the pit of his stomach, the one he got whenever she was around. He searched the room for her, he waved at Kaldur and Robin who were speaking on the couch, and walked into the kitchen where the girls were cooking. Apparently Robin had wanted to help out but the girls wouldn't let anyone inside the kitchen. Conner had gone inside, put the sodas in the fridge and had been promptly kicked out after the girls thanked him. Now he sat with Kaldur and Robin, and Wally was bound up to end sitting there too.

"Hi Wally, sorry no guys allowed here." Said Zatanna who was making some sort of gravy. Artemis was searching the fridge for something but immediately looked up when she heard his name. She blushed when his eyes met hers and he had to clench his fist and dig his nails into his palm to stay put. Her hair was up in her usual ponytail, her cheeks tinted a rosy pink, from the blush or from the cold Wally couldn't tell, and her lips looked soft as velvet. _She's beautiful_, thought Wally.

"Sorry dude, but you can't be here." She said and made her way from the fridge to him. She put a hand to his chest and started make him back away. He closed his eyes and turned around, biting his lip hard to restrain himself. Ugh why did he have to restrain himself? He couldn't take it any longer.

She was about to go back into the kitchen, but he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back.

"Wally let me go." She struggled against him but his grip was too strong for her. He was too strong for her, the girl who could take out goons with a good punch to the face. He'd never admit it but he loved the way he could overpower her. He loved how she was so petite and seemed fragile but could kill you in multiple ways.

"You don't have a clue do you?" he half laughed as he said this. She had stopped struggling and turned to face him, a hint of curiosity in her eyes. He rested his forehead on hers, his lips hovering above hers. Being taller than her also amused him. "I don't want to let you go." He whispered.

She made the move then. She brushed her lips against his and he was fire. She could make him light up with just a smile, but she was kissing him and she turned him into flames. The blood in his veins ran hot and fast, his heart pumped at an abnormal speed and his breath wasn't cooperating with trying to keep him alive. She placed her hands on his arms and at first he thought she was teasing him but then he realized her knees were trembling. He tightened his grip slightly and kept her steady. He felt a surge of pride knowing the effect he had on her. When they broke apart, her lips were a darker pink, bruised from the kiss. She was panting and her eyes were locked with his, the emotion that he saw in them made him feel invincible. He was sure his eyes mirrored hers.

"Dinner is ready!" called Zatanna from inside the kitchen. "You better had set the table, guys."

Wally turned to eye the guys who had apparently been joined by Roy. When had he arrived?

Robin, Conner and Kaldur were trying not to make any noise as they set the table at the last minute while Roy simply watched them with mirth, Wally laughed and set off to help them as Artemis walked off into the kitchen to help the girls.


End file.
